Saizo/Heroes Quotes
Quotes Summoned * "I am a Hoshidan ninja, fifth to bear the proud name of Saizo. I hope you've called me here with good reason." Home * "I appreciate that you do your patrols. But I don't respond well to being stared at. So don't." * "I serve Lord Ryoma, the future King of Hoshido. I have long protected him, no matter what the cost." * "You need training. Same goes for everyone here. But you're crucial. And especially defenseless." * "I'm always watching over you from the shadows. I've sensed you... sense me. Good. But not good enough. You miss me most of the time. If I were an enemy, you'd be in your grave by now." * "Prince Alfonse and Princess Sharena aren't attended by bodyguards. Or so it seems... Surely, they must have a ninja or two in the shadows. But if so, I'm unable to detect any." * "You there. I suspect that you are Kiran, hmm? Then my mission is nearly over. I bring you greetings from Friend." (Greeting from friend) * "Hmpf. You always spot me now when I'm around. Not bad, Kiran. You couldn't for a while, you know. I'd be standing right here, in front of your face, and you'd be oblivious. You, our great summoner, were wide open to attack from the shadows! Truly disturbing. And that's not all. I could follow you for half the day without you ever noticing that I was there. Oh, now before you run away with any foolish ideas, like maybe I was watching out for you... I should set the matter straight— that I was only monitoring our weak link. If you get taken out, then I'll be put in danger. If I get taken out, then my lord, Ryoma, loses my protection. What I'm trying to say is since you got better at taking care of yourself... I may be willing to watch out for you from the shadows. A little." (Upon reaching level 40) Info Screen * "Mm." * "Sorry, not the type to chat." * "I never get tired, so don't insult me with coffee or tea. Or candy. Never candy." * "Why the blazes was I brought here of all places?" * "Hmm, is the Order of Heroes some form of royal castle guard?" * "You're our leader, so I'll respect your authority. Doesn't mean I have to like it." * "Is Lord Ryoma here? I do have a higher duty you know." * "I'll do everything you command. But only to get home to Hoshido faster." Map * "Yes." * "Hm." * "What." Level Up * "I can take on anyone." (5-6 stats up) * "Soon I will be worthy to serve my liege." (3-4 stats up) * "Unacceptable." (1-2 stats up) * "Now I'm more worthy of being fifth in a line of Saizos." (New skill learned) Critical/Skill * "You have breathed your last!" * "Die!" * "Saizo the Fifth, strikes! * "Time for mayhem." Defeat * "I failed..' Category:Quote Category:Fire Emblem Heroes Scripts Category:Fire Emblem Heroes Quotes